koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Eris
Eris Pharos (エリス・ファーロス) is a secondary character in Zill O'll. Her actions are limited within the main story, but her backstory influences many characters. Her appearance before the protagonist is determined by their political affiliation. Eris's detractors within the Rostorl nobility often refer to her as "The Vixen of Pharos" (ファーロスの雌狐). She is 37 years old at the start of the game. Role in Games Eris was the sole daughter of Lord Pharos, the leader to one of the seven clans (or "dragons") of the Rostorl nobility. Her family was considered to be of modest prestige until her political marriage to Selmonoe, the younger brother of the presiding king, Ferroher, and successor to the royal throne. Her father insisted she keep her maiden name in spite of her marriage to the throne, which was met with disdain with members of the imperial court. Twenty years before the start of Zill O'll, Ferroher colluded with the neighboring kingdom, Rocen, to attack the Dyneskal empire on two fronts (south and east). They were intercepted by Balor's army and suffered a grievous defeat, pillaging and destroying several rural villages for their escape. Rostorl's participation in the campaign ended with Ferroher's death. The main houses of nobility who supported their liege also perished. Selmonoe nominated himself for the throne and the Pharos's influence over the nobility rose. However, the other houses of nobility were displeased by Selmonoe's boldness since he had ignored Ferroher's widowed queen and his daughter, Atleia. Their animosity for the Pharos family intensified when Eris gave birth to Tiana and pushed for her child to inherit the throne. The most influential among these detractors was the Lord of Nagoise, Tejava. After Lord Pharos's death, he converted a legion of followers to his beliefs. On Tiana's birthday, Tejava and his followers sought to usurp Selmonoe's position and declare Atleia as the rightful heir to the throne. His coup d'état would later be called the "Tejava Incident". Selmonoe and Eris's older brother, Novin, were unaware of their plot and were petrified by the insurgents. Eris, however, had predicted the revolt long before it had occurred and took measures to prevent its escalation. She and her spies intimidated unsure parties to halt their advance. Using reports from her maids, Eris commanded the royal guard to protect the castle from the insurgents. Eris was supported by the regent of the Luga family, Sam, a neutral nobleman to the conflict who recognized her authority. She had coordinated the defenses well and the insurgents were overwhelmed. The widowed queen knew that her followers were defeated and decided to commit suicide by drinking poison made by Flint and Iria. She tried to take Atleia with her, but Eris's spies were able to save the young girl's life. The queen's death signaled the end of the revolt; Tevaja and his followers were executed. Eris protected her family from destruction, and her competent leadership was made known to the nobility. Her husband was ashamed by his ineptitude and distanced himself from political affairs. Many nobles took his departure as a sign that Eris had manipulated her husband throughout their marriage. Others still hated the Pharos family for their abrupt rise to power. Since the revolt had propelled her into the spotlight, Eris became the prime target for the nobility's resentment. Rumors of her wickedness spread even to the commoners, causing her false reputation as a corrupt witch to become common knowledge. Knowing that Selmonoe and Novin lacked the patience and qualities to rule, Eris continues to conduct Rostorl's political affairs in the face of her notoriety. She upholds the kingdom's political alliance with Rocen and routinely sends her spies away to keep track on the other kingdoms in Vyashion. She also mentors her daughter to conduct herself as a proper noblewoman in preparation for her enthronement. As Tiana matures into adulthood, she arranges a political marriage between her daughter and Taltuba. In between her duties, Eris seeks to destroy the main ringleader of the discontent nobles against her, Lemghon. Protagonists who begin with the "A Small Village Whilst Traveling" or "Shining Golden Fields" origin stories can see her at the beginning of their adventure. Other protagonists can meet her when they first encounter Lemghon. She accuses the nobleman of a conspiracy plot against her and demands him to confess to his crime. She is foiled when Lemghon clears his name by grooming the protagonist as his long lost sibling. Despite the obvious lie, his audacity amuses her and she agrees to appoint the hero/heroine into nobility. Eris instinctively senses the "infinite possibilities" within him/her and is fascinated by their potential. If the protagonist chooses to side with Rostorl for all the wars, he/she may be granted an audience with her. She will impart her knowledge of Rostorl's past to him/her. During Karula's invasion of Rostorl, Eris is left by herself within Rostorl's main keep. While Xenetes is away, Lemghon and his followers launch their rebellion against her. She survives the revolt in the original game, but her death is unavoidable in the revamps. She is killed in her private quarters by soldiers under Lemghon's command. Personality Unlike her older brother, Eris is a clever, dutiful, and bureaucratic noble who conducts her decisions rationally. Her acceptance of her callous upbringing and her loveless marriage has caused her to be a learned woman of the nobility. Eris is not above scheming or sabotage to meet her desires, using whatever means available to her to protect Rostorl. She is well aware of her notorious reputation, yet she ignores it entirely. Eris coldly considers her detractors to be a narrow-minded lot who would rather bicker and flaunt their wealth than focus on their duties to the people. Considering that she is the only one who is working for Rostorl's security, her opinion is somewhat justified. When she isn't concerned with the kingdom's welfare, Eris is a homely woman. She enjoys cooking for her family and lightly jests about her health. Eris truly cares for her family, yet her strict political rulings has distanced her from her husband and daughter, both rightfully suspecting her of an insidious plot in their conversations. She belittles Novin for his arrogance and stupidity; she can hardly show love for her brother, even when he dies in the wars with Dyneskal. The closest relative she has is her nephew, Xenetes. It is only with him that she can display warm camaraderie and respect without being answered by contempt. Gallery Eris-zilloll.jpg|Zill O'll portrait __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Zill O'll Sub Characters